1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of predominantly known pyridyl carboxamide derivatives as nematicides, compositions containing such compounds and methods for the control of nematodes.
2. Description of Related Art
Nematodes cause a substantial loss in agricultural product including food and industrial crops and are combated with chemical compounds having nematicidal activity. To be useful in agriculture these compounds should have a high activity, a broad spectrum activity against different strains of nematodes and should not be toxic to non-target organisms.
The use of certain N-2-(pyridyl)ethyl-carboxamide derivatives for controlling nematodes is described in EP 2 132 987 A1.
Most of the compounds of formula (I) described below are known from WO 2001/011965 A1 (later, e.g. in the Tables, referred to as P1), WO 2005/058828 A1 (P2), WO2005/014545 A2 (P3), WO 2005/103004 A1 (P4), WO 2006/122952 A1 (P5), EP 2 289 880 A1 (P6), WO 2006/008191 A1 (P7) and WO 2006/008192 A1 (P8). There it is stated that they can be used as fungicides. Recently WO 2012/118139 was published. It discloses compounds with nematicidal activity.